Christmas Eve
by LemonxxLoverxxTMI
Summary: Malec, Clace And their Christmas eve Lemons c:
1. Chapter 1

**First Malec's Christmas night. C:** **(All characters go to Cassandra Clare)**

It was 11:50 and Christmas Eve and Magnus and Alec's apartment was shining with lights of all colors. Even colors that no one human ever thought existed. It was beautiful, a whole land of lights and colors exploding the room with joy. Christmas music was playing in the background, Mistletoe by Justin Bieber. Alec was not a fan, but it was a sweet song. Thinking of mistletoes the shadow hunter glanced around, millions of them were hanging. That made him laugh. Magnus spent the whole morning taping those things up trying to get Alex under them. It was the cutest gesture he ever thought of, no one ever wanted to kiss him like Magnus did. Thinking of his warlock adrenaline coursed through his veins making his heart contract. Where was Magnus anyway?

"Magnus?'' he called out. There was a crash and few swear words, but Alec forgot that when he saw his lovers hand pop out of the bathroom.

"Yes my darling?''. Alec would have protested to the nick name. But Magnus had caught him off guard, he was glitter and had no make-up which made his eyes bigger. His hair although, was still in spikes the way the young shadow hunter liked it. His heart was beating fast at the sight of Magnus. _So beautiful,_ he thought.

"Well if you are not going to say anything than!", the warlock faked whined and shut the door. Turning back to stare at the wonderfully decorated tree, Alec heard ''All I want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey playing. He sang along to it, forgetting about everything and let the thought of Magnus float through his mind as he said the words.

The sound of a bell ringing startled him out of his reverie. Glancing at the clock, it said:12:00. Then he heard the bathroom door open and slam, then after that someone clearing their throat. Alec turned around slowly, taking his time to tease his boyfriend.

When he saw him, his heart almost leaped out of his chest, there was Magnus in nothing, but boxers that were red and green with a giant boy right over his penis. He fiddled with the bow, teasing Alec, making his mouth water. Magnus leaned over to him and whispered into his ear, exactly at the same time as Mariah Carey:

"All I want for Christmas is Youuuu Alec,'' and then he was pushed back with the warlock on top of him, ripping off his shirt. Kissing and biting his chest making him moan weakly at first then louder and louder.

Then their lips were being crushed against each other, Magnus was trying to go slow. To make it more worth it, but Alec didn't want that. He gripped Magnus's spiked hair and tugged at it making him groan against his mouth. Alec stopped a second to take off his pants and grind his waist against his lovers. Causing friction that made both of them tilt their heads back. For a long moment they stayed like that, gasping each other's name and grinding.

"Oh baby," Magnus panted,"I want to taste you" he began kissing down Alec's stomach until he got to the waist band of his boxers and ripped them off.

Before Alec can say anything, the warlock took him full in the mouth.

"Oh by the Angel! Don't stop please lover!"

His hips thrust forward into his mouth, causing him to gag but not stop.

Alec was melting into the pleasure he was getting, dissolving away like sugar in water. A warm feeling in his stomach was getting stronger, and he knew he was close.

"Magnus, baby, OH GOD, ple-plesase I'm going to uh Ah,"

Then the hot mouth was gone, making Alec whimper but then he felt a thrust inside him making him scream. Magnus was already lube up and thrusting himself deeper and deeper into his lover.

"Oh Alec, you feel so good, ohh shit, oh god!"

''Don't stop"

Magnus grabbed Alex's aching cock and started to jack him off as he thrust himself. Soon they were both dancing on the edge of deep pleasure.

Alec screamed and cumed all over both of them, then Magnus groaned loud and was shooting loads into Alec.

They collapsed next to each other breathing hard and listening to one another's heart beat. Magnus leaned on his elbows and looked down at his lover.

"Merry Christmas, I love you," he said, smiling ear to ear. Alec reached his hand up and rested it on his cheek,"I love you too."

_Best present ever,_ he thought smiling to himself.

**Next chapter is Clace (: And their Christmas night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clace's Christmas Eve. And for who asked what Magnus was doing, he was getting all dolled up for Alec c:**

''What am I going to wear?'' Clary asked aloud. She had clothes thrown every where and still couldn't find anything she liked. She wanted to look the best she can for Jace, tonight was special. He was probably going to wear something irresistible and make all the other Shadow hunter girls jealous because only she could have him. The thought made a grin spread across her face. She sat down and continued to think about Jace, his golden eyes and soft lips.

A note was slipped under the door and Clary walked over to it. The paper smelt like Jace and the handwriting was his too. She opened it and read it:

My dearest Clary, meet me in the music room, no one is there and I want to give you your present in private my love. I love you my princess.

XOXOXO Jace

A giggle escaped her lips as she read the xoxox. Even though Jace wrote it down to be funny she still thought it as an romantic gesture. Then there was a knock at the door, and once again she walked over to it. When she opened it there stood the tall beautiful Isabella. She was dressed in a red and white long dress with golden sandals. Her hair was long and curled down her back with green bows tied into it.

"Hi Izzy, what are you doing here?'' she was shocked the Lightwoods going out to a party in Idris for Christmas Eve and Day. She was also taking Simon to the party so she and Jace could have a good time without a third wheel. Even though Clary didn't mind Simon, she wanted to be with Jace.

"I just wanted to give you this before I leave,''she said,''from Simon and I''

She smiled and give Clary a box wrapped in sliver paper with a giant purple bow on top.

''I thought,'' she started, but Isabella cut her off.

"You'll need it tonight, see ya!'' and then she walked off.

When she was clearly gone, Clary she the door and opened to present. A stunning green dress was in there. The same shade that match her eyes with little gold buttons. She tried it on and it was short, barely reached her mid thigh. But Isabella was right, it was good for tonight. She put on a deep red lipstick and slipped on black boots and was off to the music room. Before she got their she slipped into Isabella's room and got a bow for her dresser and placed it neatly at the top of her head.

When she saw Jace he was sitting on the bench and was playing the piano, a sweet and melodious tune that made her heart melt. She leaned against the door and sighed. He looked up into the shadows.

"Clary?''

She stepped out and walked a little out of the shadows, so he can see her dress. His eyes popped out and his mouth was wide open. With one quick motion he was in front of her. His breathing was rough and his voice was low.

''Oh you have no idea what you do to me do you?''

She reached her arms up and put them around his neck and he kissed her, biting her lip and moving his arms around her, battling for dominance. They backed up against the closest wall, slowly touching each other. Not hungry, not hot and heavy. But sweet, innocent and loving.

Clary slipped her hands under neath is shirt making him growl against the skin at her throat. He was gasping at her touching, making color creep up to her cheeks, but her confidence grow.

"Let's go to your room,'' she whispered to him. He swung her up into his arms like a married couple and walked her over to his room. He gently laid her down and slid over her. Kissing her down her neck to her chest. He tugged off the dress and exposed her lacy black bra and white panties that made her butt look so good. He kissed her back down her body and she arched into him.

Soon he was inside her, pumping slowly and carefully. His head kissing her neck and stopping now and then to whisper I love you in her ears making her shutter. She was getting closer and her nails dug into his shoulder. She gasped and moaned into him.

"Oh Jace'' she sighed. This wasn't just sex, this was love making. Everything slow and full of love. Then she was at her peak and riding the waves of her orgasm. Jace was close behind her moaning her name low and soft.

They lay down and heard the a clock somewhere in the house ringing. Jace rolled over and looked at her.

"Merry Christmas,'' he said and kissed her.

**Sorry, I know I can do better but my boyfriend and I got in a fight so I'm kinda down v.v sorry! Merry Christmas to all of you c': I love you.**

**~Alyssa**


End file.
